Cinderella
Cinderellas are introduced in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. ''Similar to the Golden Child, Cinderella is a title, '''not' one individual person. Cinderella Motto A Cinderella is kind and helpful to all she meets A Cinderella has wisdom beyond her age A Cinderella never resorts to violence to solve her problems A Cinderella displays courage under every circumstance A Cinderella always works hard no matter what task she's given. History Cinderellas are maidens who retain their pure heart, despite the hardship they bear. They are a rarity in the world and, as such, Godmothers are traditionally meant to seek them out and assist them however they can. For centuries, this practice continued on, with countless Cinderellas receiving help from various Godmothers through time. However, the succession line of Godmothers was ended when the Maiden Goddess took back the Magic Glass Wand and declared Amelia, the wicked Godmother, the final Godmother. With no Godmothers to seek them out and help them, there is no one to declare a maiden a Cinderella, nor anyone to document their existence in the world. As such, Katherine Belloni is accepted as the final known Cinderella. Of course, there will always be pure-hearted maidens who maintain their purity and kindness through hardship, but without Godmothers, they will remain a mystery to the world at large. Relevant Parables Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess (from The Final Cinderella) Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. Cinderellas There have been many Cinderellas through time and around the world. There are five Cinderellas that we know of, who were all found by Amelia during her reign as Godmother. Four of them were helped by her. The fifth was not. # Ella Blom - The First Cinderella. Her story is the classic "Cinderella" tale. After her father passed away, Ella's stepmother put her to work within the kitchen. She was forbidden to go to the ball held by the prince of the kingdom. Amelia approached the hardworking Ella and granted her a dress, glass slippers, and a carriage to attend the party. She won over the heart of the Prince and they live happily ever after. # Agnes Koch - The Second Cinderella. A queen made her husband promise that after she died, he would only marry a woman as beautiful as her. As the years passed, the King found the only girl lovely enough to be his wife was his own daughter, Agnes. She fled the kingdom and found the assistance of Amelia, who transported her even further away. There she met the Frog Prince as he was about to be devoured by a snake. She rescued him from his fate and after his introduction, the two fell in love and were wed. # Shan Mao - The Third Cinderella. Shan was a kind girl who cared for her step-sister Chi, despite her constant tricks. One day Chi discovered that a prince she adored was in love with Shan. Chi retaliated by cursing Shan and turning her into a nine-tailed fox. The prince enlisted the help of Amelia to turn Shan back to normal. They wed and lived happily ever after. # Bianca Pace - The Fourth Cinderella. The kind and beautiful Bianca was put into a cursed tower after her stepmother feared that she would steal away possible suitors from her stepsisters. The witch who imprisoned Bianca placed a curse upon the tower. When a prince came to her rescue, he found himself transformed into an ogre. Bianca decided to cure him and was helped by Amelia, who helped her brew a curse-breaking potion. # Katherine Belloni - The Final Cinderella. She was hunted down by Amelia so that the Godmother could sacrifice her pure soul to revive her dead husband, Geppetto. The Fairytale Detective foiled these plans and rescued Katherine, who went on to marry Amelia and Geppetto's son, Pinocchio. While Katherine is called the "final" Cinderella, she is only the last recorded Cinderella. There will be more Cinderellas in the future. However, they will not be found and helped by Godmothers, as the practice was abolished by the Maiden Goddess when Amelia turned evil, so it is likely no one will know of their existence. Gallery Fabled glass palace.jpg|Cinderella in the Fabled Land TLC Ella.jpg|Ella Blom, the First Cinderella TLC Agnes.jpg|Agnes Koch, the Second Cinderella TLC Shan.jpg|Shan Mao, the Third Cinderella Bianca pace final.jpg|Bianca Pace, the Fourth Cinderella TLC Katherine.jpg|Katherine, the Fifth and Final Cinderella Katherine becomes cinderella.jpg|Katherine Transforms into Cinderella mist glass display.jpg|Glass Slipper Display in the Mist Kingdom boy base cinderella.jpg|Base of Glass Slipper Display rrs glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper in RRHS Garden glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper monument at Hilltop Mansion, probably Ella's cinderella plaque.jpg|Fallen Cinderella Plaque mansion emblem.jpg|Hilltop Mansion Cinderella Emblem ballroom clock lock.jpg|Hilltop Mansion Ballroom Clock Lock Statue.jpg|Cinderella Statue (Most Likely Ella Blom) Ella and prince.jpg|Ella Blom and her prince Carriage room.jpg|the Pumpkin Carriage used by Ella Blom Cinderella temple.jpg|Memorial statue of Agnes Koch in the Underground Kingdom Agnes and james.png|Agnes Koch and her prince, James Cinderella coach.jpg|Shrine dedicated to Agnes Koch Frog prince engraving.jpg|Prince James and Cinderella Agnes engraving at Hilltop Mansion Shan cinderella.jpg|Shan Mao in Cinderella form Shan dress.jpg|Shan Mao's ballgown final cinderella parable.jpg|Final Cinderella Parable Image Edit of The Final Cinderella, Katherine Belloni-1-.jpg|An Edit of Katherine Belloni, the fifth and final Cinderella Category:Affiliations Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Cinderellas Category:Terminology